Trouble Among Siblings
by Ali Wenstern
Summary: Timothy has to travel to the Lesser Hives to find out why his sister’s Hive has lost contact with the Imperial Queen and why his brother has lost the ability to communicate with the Queens.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Hive was completely still; a group of aliens lay asleep in the middle of the Hive, surrounding a reserve of alien eggs. But, in the corner, there was slight movement coming from the Queen. Her giant head shook as she swung it back and forth. Then she raised her head and let out a long hiss. At that instant, a young man-around 25 years of age- stepped out of the shadows and approached the Queen. The blue headband he wore on his forehead did little to keep his hair out of his eyes and he had to twitch his head to make his long black hair shift out of his eyes. He looked up at the Queen and asked, "What's wrong?"

_Timothy, I need you to do me a favor,_ The Queen said; not out loud, but in the young man's head.

"What is it?" Timothy asked.

_I want you to go out hunting and bring me a creature that walks on four legs,_ The Queen said.

"Why?"

_I will explain once you have returned,_ The Queen said. Timothy pressed her for more but she refused to say anything else. So Timothy had no choice but to fulfill the Queen's request.

* * *

Finding the creature was, luckily, not a problem; there were a lot of stray animals wondering around the streets at night. Timothy caught a cat first but changed his mind when he saw a dying dog lying under a tree. Timothy approached the poor creature slowly and reached out a hand. The dog didn't seem to mind him so Timothy gently picked it up; it lay limp in his arms. He decided that this was the best animal to use since it was going to die any day now.

Returning to the Hive, Timothy laid the dog in front of the Queen. Some of her Warriors were awake now and one brought forth a large, leathery egg. The warrior placed the egg in front of the dog and stepped back. The dog raised its head slightly to sniff the egg as it blossomed open. Then, small fingers poked out over the top and a small creature seemed to stare down at the dog. The facehugger flew forward and hit the dog in the face. The dog didn't let out a sound as the facehugger's tail wrapped around its neck. Its head fell back to the ground and it went limp as the facehugger forced it to lose conscious.

Timothy watched the dog and the pulsing facehugger for a moment longer before turning back to the Queen, "Will you just tell me what this is all about?"

_You are just like your mother; so little patience, _The Queen said but she wasn't the least bit mad. _The reason I need a Runner Alien is because I am losing contact with Heather's Hive and David himself._

Timothy stared at the Queen in shock, "What do you mean?"

_I have been trying to make contact with Heather's Hive but neither she nor the Lesser are answering my calls; either the Queen is getting stronger somehow or something happened to them._

"What about David?" Timothy pressed.

The Queen shook her head and said, _I do not know what is going on there. I can communicate with the Lesser just fine. But for some reason, I cannot talk to David._

"What do you think it means?" Timothy asked.

_I do not know. The Lesser cannot even communicate with David. It is like he has been completely cut off from our world._

At that moment, there was a yelp of pain and Timothy turned to see the dog's face bare. The dog howled in pain and a loud crack split the air as the dog's ribcage snapped. Then, the dog's chest exploded outwards and a small creature screeched as it pulled itself into the world. Timothy walked over to it and picked it up, rocking it gently. A thought just occurred to him and he turned back to the Queen, "How are you going to find out what's going on if you can't communicate with them?"

_I am sending you out,_ The Queen replied.

"But, who will help you look after the Hive while I'm gone?"

_Ali,_ The Queen said.

"Mom?" Timothy asked, "You know where she is?"

A mix between a gargle and a purr rose up in the Queen's throat as she laughed, _Have you forgotten that I was born from her? I keep communication with her and I can find out where she is by speaking to her. The only problem is; she cannot respond back to me._

Timothy didn't know what to say. His mother and father had left when Timothy and his siblings had grown old enough to take care of the Hive's themselves. TJ, the Runner Alien, who had been close friends with Ali, had left with them.

"So, even if you know where she is, how are you going to get her to come?" he asked.

_The Runner Alien will go when he becomes an adult,_ The Queen replied. The chestburster in Timothy's arms let out a shriek and jumped down, running over to the body of the dog.

"Why not just send out a Warrior alien to get her?" Timothy asked.

_The Runners are faster; I do not have any time to waste,_ The Queen said.

Timothy sat down on the ground and placed his head in his hands as he waited for the chestburster to finish eating. As he thought about it, he realized he hasn't seen his parents or his siblings for two years. When it was time for them to take a Hive, Timothy had stayed at the orphanage while his parents and siblings made their way to the mountains to drop off Heather at her Hive and then to drop David off at his Hive. That was the last time he had seen them; he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed his siblings and was happy to be getting a chance to see them again.

A hissing scream broke the stillness and Timothy turned casually to see the chestburster shaking on the ground. It had grown considerably and its skin was pulled tight over its body. It struggled to its feet and rubbed its head against the wall to break away its dead skin. Finally, it shook its body one final time and the dead skin came off in flakes. The Runner shook its head and swung its tail. It turned and stared at the Queen for a moment before turning and running back out of the basement.

"So, how long until that alien can get Mom over here?" Timothy asked, still sitting on the ground.

_It is rather fortunate, they are closer than I thought so the Runner should be back in a few days with your mother and father,_ The Queen said.

"So do you need me to do anything else while we wait for Mom?" Timothy asked.

_Actually, as a matter of fact there is something that we could do,_ The Queen said.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It was the third day since the Runner had left in search of Ali. And it was the third day that Timothy has been fighting the aliens. The Queen had decided that it would be best for Timothy to be familiar with fighting with aliens in the case the Lesser Queen sends her Warriors on him.

Timothy stood alone in a cleared out space in the middle of the Hive. A Warrior alien stood on the opposite side of the clearing. It hissed and swung its tail behind it. Then, its tail came forward like a whip, aiming straight for Timothy. Instead of running away, Timothy shifted his body so the tail shot past him. Timothy ran forward and jumped into the air. The Warrior took advantage of Timothy being suspended and launched its tail up at him. Timothy watched as the sharp barb at the end of the alien's tail came toward him, moving fast. But, just before it hit him, the alien shifted so the barb didn't puncture Timothy; instead, it sent him crashing into the wall.

Timothy groaned as he got slowly to his feet. The aliens he has to fight deliberately avoided doing anything that might puncture his skin; unfortunately, they weren't above doing things to leave him bruised for the next few days.

_Attacking from above is not the best when going up against a Warrior,_ The Queen lectured, _If that had been an enemy, you would have been impaled._

"I know," Timothy said, gritting his teeth. The alien hissed and came ran forward again and whipped its tail toward Timothy. Timothy dodged it again, but before the alien could pull it back, he grabbed it and pulled the alien towards him. The alien screeched as it was pulled off its feet and dragged 

on the ground. Timothy leaped on to the alien's back and pinned its head down. A whistling sound warned Timothy of the alien's tail and he was able to grab it and pin it down too.

The alien thrashed around and screeched as it tried to throw Timothy off. Then it went still and let out a hiss of defeat. Timothy stepped off the alien and walked over to the Queen. She bowed her head and said, _Well done, that was your fastest time yet._

Timothy let out a deep breath and smiled. It was always good to get praises from the Queen. Suddenly, the Queen turned her head to the stairs. Timothy turned, too, to see what it was.

The Runner alien came running down the stairs and hissed happily to the Queen; pleased at completing his mission. Following him was a woman wearing a black dress that was torn at the knee. She had long, black hair that flowed down her back. She gazed down into the Hive and when her eyes rested on Timothy she smiled. Behind her was a man with light blonde hair; he wore black pants and a faded grey shirt. Triangle scars adjourned his head from an incident that had happened a long time ago. He smiled as well when he saw Timothy. Another Runner alien followed behind the man.

"Mom, Dad; I'm glad you could come back," Timothy said. Ali opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and turned to the Queen. Timothy turned to stare at the Queen too and saw that her mouth was open but wasn't making a sound. He turned back to his mother and saw that she was staring at him again.

"My daughter told me what has been happening and why you need to go see your siblings," Ali said.

"You don't mind watching the Hive while I'm gone?"

"Are you kidding?!" Ali said with a gentle laugh, "You seem to have forgotten who I am."

Timothy grinned and said, "I thought you'd say something like that."

Ali's smile vanished and her face suddenly became serious, "Timothy, you must be very careful when you approach the other Hives. If the Queen is really breaking connection; there is nothing stopping her from having her aliens attack you—" Ali broke off and tilted her head to the side in thought. She looked back to her son and said, "Before you leave, I want you to get something that might yield some protection. Go upstairs and head to the entrance. Just glance down the hallways on your way there and one of them will have something down it. There will be a weapon along with a body; take the weapon, it might prove some use to you."

Timothy opened his mouth to speak but closed it when the Queen spoke. She spoke both to him and Ali, _Are you sure that he will be able to use that?_

"I'm positive, he'll know what to do with it," Ali said.

"What is it?" Timothy demanded.

"You'll see," Ali said with a dark grin. Timothy knew what his mother was like all too well and started to get worried about what might be waiting for him. Then Ali turned and walked slowly through the Hive. Mike followed behind slowly. TJ had run past Mike to walk next to Ali and Ali rested her hand on TJ's shoulder affectionately.

Timothy waited until his parents were out of earshot before saying, "Mom is treating me a little coldly, isn't she? She treats TJ more like a son than me."

_You have to understand the situation from her point of view,_ The Queen said, _She has not seen you in a while and she has known TJ longer._

"But you would think she would care for me at least a little," Timothy insisted, "She would always tell me how much she loved me."

_And she still does, _Timothy sent the Queen a strange look and she continued, _You have to understand what kind of past your mother went through._

"What does her past have to do with this?"

_Everything; her mother died when she was born and her father hated her for it. She never knew how to properly love._

"But she wasn't always like that," Timothy repeated.

_She loved you and your siblings because she did not want you to have to feel the same pain she did. Now that you are older, she does not think she has to show you the same love as before._

"That isn't how a mother should act," Timothy said and he could feel the anger rushing through his body.

_But she does not know that,_ The Queen said gently, _Be thankful she showed you any love at all. She could have treated you the way she was treated_. Instantly, Timothy's hatred evaporated and his eyes softened. _You had better get going,_ The Queen said, _I am sending along with you a couple of my Warriors for protection if necessary._

"What do I do if I can't get the Lesser back under control?" Timothy asked.

_Let me deal with that,_ The Queen's voice was full of venom.

* * *

Timothy walked down the hallways in search of the weapon his mother spoke of. The three Warrior aliens that were accompanying him walked behind him while scouting out the area. Suddenly, all three stopped and turned to peer down one of the hallways. Timothy doubled back and peered down with them.

It was too dark to make out what was there, but it looked like there was a figure down at the end of the hallway. Timothy turned to the aliens and they nodded; they couldn't sense any forms of life. Timothy cautiously walked down the hallway toward the dark mass. Soon, he was standing a few feet from it and he could make out arms and legs in the dark. The thing looked as though it had been dead for a while but it showed no signs of having decomposed. Timothy took another step and his foot his something. He looked down and saw a small staff. He picked it up cautiously and held it out in front of him and parallel to the ground; he noticed that one end was pointed and sharp. His hands seemed to fit perfectly in the small groves along the spear and Timothy felt what seemed to be a button. He squeezed the spear and, with a few clicks, it suddenly extended to double its normal size.

Timothy yelled and dropped the spear, the aliens behind him let out alarmed hisses. He stared at the spear cautiously; expecting it to do something else. He guessed this had to be the weapon his mother was referring to. Timothy slowly reached down and picked the spear back up. He squeezed it again and it shrank back to the way it was before. Timothy carefully slid the spear into his pocket; making sure the spiked tip stuck up. Then he turned back and followed the Warriors back into the open hallway and toward the entrance doors.

* * *

Timothy considered himself lucky as he ran behind the Warriors. They were able to communicate back to the Queen and get messages from the Queen that he could not. With them, Timothy was able to stay on track in locating his sister's Hive. As he ran, he placed a hand in his pocket to feel the spear that he had taken. He prayed that he would not have to use it.

One of the Warriors hissed and the group stopped. Timothy stopped too and gave the Warriors a confused look. One of them turned sideways and offered its back to Timothy.

"That's okay; I can walk," Timothy said.

The Warrior hissed and tilted its head to the side. Timothy waited for a moment as the Warrior spoke to the Queen, then he heard the Queen's voice in his head, _Timothy, I know that you do not want to ride on a Warrior's back, but you must. Warriors are not as fast as Runners but they are faster than you; even with your alien DNA._

Timothy groaned, sometimes he was really envious of the aliens; they had the ability to talk back to the Queen from a long distance. He wished he could tell the Queen how he felt about having to ride on a Warrior's back. But, as he thought about it, he knew the Queen wanted to get him to the Hive quicker so he can stop the Lesser Queen. So he climbed on to the Warrior's back and nestled in between the four dorsal spikes on the Warriors back. The alien hissed and the group took off again; moving at a much quicker pace.

Timothy watched as the scenery flew past him as the Warriors ran. Soon, they began an upwards climb up the mountain. Lulled by the rhythmic movements of the Warrior, Timothy felt himselfdrifting off. He tried to stay awake, but his eye lids became heavy and his head fell against the Warrior's back.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The sound of hissing woke Timothy up and he sat up with a yawn. The Warrior he was riding looked back at him and hissed quietly. Timothy got the message and slowly slid of the alien's back. He peered around the rock formations, looking for the entrance to the Hive. Finally, he spotted it, nestled between two giant boulders. The only way he could tell the Hive was there was the thick, black resin that started to appear out the front of the entrance.

"Do we just go in the front door or do we have to find another place to get in?" Timothy asked, turning to one of the Warriors. The Warrior hissed and gestured to the front. Timothy turned back to the entrance and said, "Okay, front door it is."

Timothy stepped forward to the front of the Hive, the others following behind him, and waited for something to happen. When nothing did he stepped into the entrance. One of the Warriors quickly got in front of Timothy and the other two got behind him. Together, the four of them slowly made their way into the Hive.

"Why is she letting us in?" Timothy asked the Warrior in front of him. The alien glanced over its shoulder and shook its head from side to side; showing he was confused about the situation too.

They continued walking through the tunnels of the Hive in search of the Queen's chamber. A hiss filled the air and Timothy knew they were close. Sure enough, the tunnel expanded into a large chamber. There was a small group of aliens to the side and on the other side, a large egg patch. In the middle of the room was the Queen, sitting in her throne. Being a Lesser, she wasn't as large as a normal Queen. But she was still larger than a normal alien. She stared at Timothy with her eyeless face and opened her mouth to let out a loud hiss.

_I was wondering when you would show up,_ The Queen said with amusement in her voice.

"So you have been expecting me?" Timothy said glaring at the Queen.

_Yes, I knew that my defiance would not go unnoticed; I knew my mother would have sent you,_ The Queen said, _Seeing as your twin sister is involved in all of this._

"Where is she?" Timothy demanded.

_She is busy,_ The Queen said and pulled her lips back to reveal her sharp teeth.

"Tell me where my sister is now!"

_Why should I?_ The Queen said, interrupting Timothy, _She is perfectly happy taking orders from me._

"I will kill you!" Timothy shouted and he pulled out the spear. The Warrior aliens that had come with Timothy hissed and positioned themselves around Timothy; determined to protect him at all costs. The Hive was filled with the sound of hissing as the Lesser Queen's aliens stepped forward to Timothy and his group.

The Queen smiled and said, _Do you want to see your sister before you do?_

Timothy hesitated and the Lesser Queen let out a gurgled laugh. She tilted her head and hissed. Something moved behind the Queen and a figure broke free of the shadows and stepped forward. Timothy gasped as he stared at his sister. Being twins, they looked alike in every way; both had dark black hair—although Heather's was longer—and both had dark blue eyes. But Heather's eyes were not their usual bright luster; they were dull and lifeless.

"Heather?" Timothy said. Heather said nothing; she stood rigid beside the Queen, "What have you done to her?"

_I gave her release; she does not have to worry about anything except to serve me,_ The Queen said.

"You turned her into a Warrior!" Timothy shouted.

_No, she just obeys me completely._

"That's the same thing!" Timothy said and he looked at his sister.

_If you insist,_ The Queen said and hissed. Heather stiffened and turned her head to stare at the Queen. Then she turned to face her brother; her eyes empty voids.

Timothy shook his head and dropped his spear, staring at his sister, "I won't fight my own sister."

_That is too bad; because she has no problem fighting you,_ The Queen said and hissed loudly as Heather grinned darkly and ran forward.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Timothy backed up as Heather ran past the aliens and came straight for him. He rose his hands up and grabbed his sister's arm. He spun her around and sent her stumbling off toward his left. The Warriors defending him hissed and moved closer to Timothy. Timothy looked over his shoulder to the Queen and saw that she was unguarded; he began formulating a plan to get to the Queen.

By the time he had a plan figured out; Heather had gotten back to her feet. She shook her head slightly and turned back to Timothy. Timothy stood his ground as Heather charged toward him again. When she was almost upon him he turned and Heather stumbled again. At the last second, she caught her footing and spun back around. Timothy wasn't expecting that and he fell back as his sister slashed at him with her sharp nails. Timothy hit the ground and felt his air knocked out of him. He gasped as his sister's nails came towards him again. He rolled to the right as Heather's fist buried into the ground. Before she could pull her hand out, Timothy got to his feet and ran toward the Queen.

As he ran his Warriors guessed what he was doing and ran alongside him to protect him from any of the Lesser's Warriors. Timothy watched as the Queen hissed and her Warriors closed in; but it was too late for her. Timothy reached down and grabbed his fallen spear. He jumped up and quickly climbed up the resin throne.

The Queen let out a hiss and swung her tail at Timothy. He ducked and pulled himself under the Queen; protecting himself from her tail.

"I suggest you stop moving," Timothy said as he extended the spear. The Queen froze when she heard the sound of the spear extending. Timothy grinned as he saw the tremor of fear pass through the Queen's massive body and said, "You know what this thing is, obviously; if you don't do as I say I will kill you. First, let my sister go."

The Queen let out a hiss and Heather groaned. Her eyes rolled into her head and she fell forward, collapsing into the ground. _Go to her; see if she is alright_. The Queen said, taunting him.

Timothy stared over at his sister and took a deep breath. He squinted, trying to see any signs of life in his sister. He moved the spear up closer to the Queen's throat and said, "For your sake, she better be alright!"

The Queen said, _Why do you not put your mind at ease and just go over and see if she is alive._

"What? And let you get the chance to slice me open with your tail? Not a chance!" Timothy said and he looked toward his Warrior aliens. One of them slowly approached Heather and leaned over her, sniffing. Its head shot back and it shook its head in irritation.

"Well?" Timothy asked, suddenly fearing the worst. The alien turned to face him and hissed softly and nodded. Timothy sighed in relief before turning his attention back to the Queen, "You have two options; either I kill you here and now, or you allow the Queen back into your head."

_You think you can kill me?_ The Queen said, _If you kill me, what will happen to all of these aliens?_

"The Imperial Queen will deal with that," Timothy said.

_She cannot reconnect with me; I have forced her permanently from my mind._ The Queen said and her voice was filled with hate.

"Then you leave me with no other choice."

_You think you can kill me?_

Timothy grinned and looked up at the Queen. Her chest was exposed to his spear at his present position. He didn't even have to think as he rammed the spear up into the Queen's chest. The Queen shrieked in pain as acidic blood rained down on Timothy. He leaned back so that the blood would not land on him; he had acidic blood as well so he wouldn't be affected, but he didn't want to ruin his clothes. The Queen continued to shriek and her head thrashed from left to right. Timothy twisted the spear and the Queen screeched louder.

Something slammed into Timothy and he went flying. He looked up to see a Warrior alien in front of him. Before Timothy could move, the alien jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. The alien hissed and its mouth started to open. The alien hissed in satisfactory as Timothy stared into the open mouth; the second mouth waiting eagerly.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Timothy shut his eyes and waited for the second mouth to pierce through his skull. Suddenly, the alien screeched and Timothy felt its weight leave him. He opened his eyes slowly to see another alien standing over him. The alien turned to him and hissed, bringing its tail slowly over to Timothy. Timothy grabbed the tail behind the barb and the alien helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," Timothy said and the alien hissed in reply. Timothy then turned back to the Queen and saw that she still had the spear buried deep in her chest. Timothy ran with the Warrior following behind him. Together they got back to the Queen and this time, the Warrior stood guard as Timothy climbed back under the Queen to his spear. He grasped it firmly and pulled it out, causing another shower of acidic blood. The Queen shrieked in pain again and more Warriors appeared to defend their Queen.

Timothy rammed the spear back into the Queen's stomach and twisted again. The Queen screeched and her tail whipped forward. Timothy couldn't move fast enough as the long, flexible tail struck him in the shoulder. He yelled out in pain as the Queen pulled the barb out and prepared for another strike.

A hiss split the air and the three Warriors leapt forward and landed on the Queen. Their second mouths shot out and struck the Queen multiple times all over her body. She hissed again as her blood began pouring down everywhere on her body. He climbed higher up the Queen and crouched underneath her crest. "I will give you one last chance to decide. Will you return to the Imperial Queen or not?"

The Queen said nothing as her body shook in pain. Then she said softly, _I can never go back._

"Then you die," Timothy said and he raised the spear into the air. The Queen didn't move as the spear disappeared into the back of her head. The front of her head exploded out as the spear came out through her mouth. Her head fell forward, her body went limp, and Timothy no longer felt her presence in his head.

Timothy jumped down to the ground and looked around. The Warrior aliens of the Lesser were backing away from him in fear. Timothy turned back as the three Warriors jumped off the Queen and walked over to him. "Ask the Imperial Queen what we should do about this Hive."

The alien nodded and crouched down slightly. It was still for a moment then it raised its head and looked at Timothy. Timothy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the Queen. _You have done well, Timothy. I have been informed by my Warriors that you have killed the Lesser Queen. That is not a problem; I have sent a group of aliens to escort the new Lesser Queen._

Timothy raised an eyebrow and asked the Warriors, "She made a Lesser already and sent it here?"

"She probably assumed that it would come down to you killing my Lesser," a voice said behind Timothy. Timothy turned around slowly to stare at his sister. She had gotten to her feet and the aliens of her Hive had gathered around her. She had a small smile on her face as she met her brother's eyes. But her smile faded when her gaze moved down to Timothy's shoulder. Timothy looked down to see what his sister was looking at and saw a hole in his right shoulder. His blood had been flowing out the whole time and half of his shirt had been burned away. As he looked at it pain laced up his body and he gasped; falling to his knees.

"Timothy!" Heather shouted and she rushed to his side. He groaned and clutched his shoulder tightly; wishing the pain away. The three Warriors hissed with concern and gathered close to Timothy.

Timothy's whole body shook in pain and he squeezed his shoulder tightly. He could vaguely here his sister's voice over him as he tried to stay conscious. Through his pain, he felt his sister move his hand away as she looked at his wound. The pain seemed to intensify and he felt himself falling. Darkness surrounded him and carried him into emptiness.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Timothy woke to white-hot pain burning on his shoulder. His body twisted under the pain and a pained scream past his lips. He opened his eyes and saw his sister and two Warriors leaning over him. He attempted to rise but he felt his sister's hand on his chest. He looked at his shoulder and saw that it the aliens were wrapping a strange, thin material around it. It was then that Timothy realized his shirt had been removed.

"What are you doing?" Timothy asked.

"I figured out a way to bandage your shoulder to stem the flow of blood," Heather replied, her hand still on her brother's chest.

"But won't my blood just burn it away?"

"No," Heather said, looking away.

"Well, what is it then?"

Heather hesitated before saying, "It's the Queen's skin."

"Gross!" Timothy shouted and he knocked his sister's hand aside and sat up. He looked down at his shoulder and reached to pull the skin from his shoulder; but his sister grabbed his hand.

"Timothy, please; you haven't stopped bleeding. If you remove that you will bleed to death," Heather said in a gentle voice. Timothy leaned back and allowed the Warriors to finish tying off the bandage. When they stepped back, Timothy slowly rose to a sitting position. His shoulder felt better with the skin on it but he was still freaked out by it.

"Has the Lesser arrived yet?" Timothy asked.

"No, but she should arrive today," Heather said and she was silent for a moment before asking, "How is Mom and Dad?" Timothy stared at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open and she continued, "I figured you wouldn't want to leave your Hive unattended so I thought that you somehow found Mom and had her watch it for you."

Timothy closed his mouth and swallowed before saying, "Mom's different."

"Different in what way?" Heather asked.

"She just doesn't act like the same Mom we had when we were kids. She has a dark look in her eye and she doesn't seem as loving."

Heather's face fell when she heard that and she was quiet for a moment. "So, she doesn't love us?"

"I think she still does," Timothy reassured his sister, "I just think she has a hard time showing it."

Before Heather could say anything else, a rally of hisses rose into the air. Timothy looked over to the entrance to the Hive and saw a group of Warriors coming in, escorting a larger alien with a large crest on her head. Heather and Timothy both rose as the new Lesser Queen entered. She looked over at them and made her way to them.

_Which one of you will be staying here with me?_ She asked. Her voice was a slow, mechanical sound; the sound of a Lesser Queen under the control of the Imperial Queen.

Heather stepped forward and said, "My name is Heather, I am the one who will help look after your Hive.

_I must get started at once._ The Queen said and she made her way to the throne where the former Lesser had sat. She cocked her head to the side as she stared at the throne. Then she climbed up it and settled into the seat.

Timothy turned back to his sister and said, "Now that the Lesser is here; I must be moving on. I have to go and meet with our brother."

Heather grinned and said, "Ask him to race you."

Timothy laughed as he walked out of the Hive followed by the three Warriors. He and his sister had always teased their younger brother, David. He was born a normal child; blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't have the super fast speed Timothy and Heather had and he didn't have acidic blood. The only sign he was Ali's child was his ability to communicate with alien Queens. Timothy's smile vanished as he remembered that the Imperial Queen had told him David was losing that ability too.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Timothy was back on one of the Warrior's back as they made their way to David's Hive. The aliens, once again, seemed to know the way to the Hive so Timothy placed his head down on the Warrior's back and drifted off into sleep again.

When Timothy woke, the aliens were still running, but they had left the mountains and were running on smooth ground. They ran from shadow to shadow and Timothy soon figured out why; they were running along the outskirts of a small city.

"Is this where David is?" Timothy asked the Warrior he was riding. The Warrior shook its head and hissed. Timothy sighed; he didn't have the talent of his mother to be able to understand the hissing of the aliens. So he gazed around to get a good view of the scenery around him.

They weren't in the city so the view wasn't that impressive. But Timothy got a good view on the rural part of the city. Whole families were living at the edges of the sewers and they were all dressed in rags. But, suddenly, the world vanished. Timothy looked around and saw that the Warriors had run into a sewer. They weaved their way through the waste, not coming across a single human. Finally, the Warriors slowed as they approached a large cavern; the walls coated in black resin.

Timothy stepped off of the Warrior and walked into the clearing, the others following behind. The Lesser Queen turned her head eagerly as Timothy walked in, _I am so glad that you could come_, she said.

"Where's David?" Timothy immediately asked.

The Queen turned her head to look in a corner in the room. Timothy turned and walked over to it. His brother was lying down, his eyes closed. He wore a dirty blue shirt that had a large hole in it. His white pants had become a faded brown and one pant leg had been torn at the knee. He wore no shoes, like his siblings, and his feet were grimy with sewer mud.

"David?" Timothy called out. His brother's eyes didn't open. Timothy noticed instantly that his brother's breathing was labored and he wheezed with every breath.

_He started breathing like that about a few days ago. But he has not been well for a year,_ The Queen said.

"What do you mean?" Timothy said, gazing up at the Queen.

_About a year ago, he came down with a fever. I thought that it was nothing to worry about. But as time passed he grew worse and worse. I think that may be why he cannot hear me anymore; he is dying._

Timothy felt his blood run cold when the Queen told him the news of his brother. He had never gotten sick before in his life and neither had his sister. He was about to ask the Queen how this was possible when the answer suddenly came to him; David didn't have an alien immune system.

Timothy turned back slowly to his brother and crouched down on his knees next to him. He raised a hand and placed it on his brother's brow. Immediately, Timothy pulled his hand back; his brother's forehead was burning hot. At that moment, David slowly opened his eyes. His pale blue eyes were dull and lacked the spark of life. But a flicker of that life sparked as David's eyes focused on his brother. He pulled his cracked lips back into a smile and whispered, "Timothy."

"Hey little brother," Timothy said and grinned. David started coughing and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Do you want a drink of water?" Timothy asked, concerned for his brother's coughing.

David shook his head and said, "The water isn't that clean down here." His voice was scratchy, as though the inside of his throat was coated in thick sandpaper.

"But—"

"Don't worry; the worst has past for now, just like it always does."

"You really can't hear the Queen, can you?" Timothy asked.

David looked at his brother and shook his head, "At first I just thought she never wanted to talk to me. But then I figured that she had been silent for a long time. I asked her if something was wrong and she didn't say anything. She started hissing in a panic and I guessed that she was trying to talk to me but couldn't."

_It is true,_ The Queen put in, _In fact, I thought it was because I had done wrong and that was my punishment. So I would ask often if he was alright and he would never answer. When he asked me that one day if something was wrong I figured out he could not hear me. The only way I could pass the message along to him was by panicking and I guess he got the message._

"Now, I figured out how to understand their hissing," David continued as though the Queen had never said anything.

"Like Mom," Timothy asked. David nodded and Timothy grinned, "At least you inherited something from her."

"Shut up!" David said with a grin on his face. He had long since gotten used to his siblings making fun of him being "normal". It had hurt at first, but he was used to it now.

"You should get a doctor," Timothy said after a minute of silence.

David gave his brother a strange look, "What kind of doctor would come down here and see what's wrong with me?"

Timothy grinned and said, "Who said he had to come willingly?" He turned to his three Warriors and said, "One stay here; the other two, go out and find me a doctor. The best one you can find."

"How are they going to know what a good doctor is?" David asked, clutching his chest.

"My Warriors are tough; they'll figure it out."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

David sat quietly for a moment after the Warriors left. But Timothy could see he was bored and eventually, David slowly got to his feet. He walked over to the Queen and climbed up her back; resting his head behind her crest. The Queen let out a purr sound from the base of her throat. Timothy understood that David and his Lesser had found a way to connect and understand each other without sounds; they had a bond that Timothy and Heather would never have with their Queens.

After a while Timothy started to feel awkward and he walked over to the remaining Warrior and sat down next to him. The Warrior looked at him and lay down, laying its head in Timothy's lap, "Kinda makes you want to rip your heart out doesn't it?" Timothy said to the Warrior, looking up at his brother. The Warrior hissed in reply.

A triumphant hiss filled the air and Timothy looked up. David raised his head too as the two Warriors walked in. One of them carried a young man, unconscious in its arms. It dumped him unceremoniously on the ground and stepped back. The other carried a black bag. Timothy stood up and David slid off the Queen's back. Both of them made their way over to the man.

When Timothy was standing over him he brought his foot up and nudged the man on the shoulder. He began stirring and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Timothy standing over him he freaked and attempted to scramble away, but David stood in his way and blocked his path. The man looked around, his eyes wide in fear. Timothy couldn't help but grin as he stared down at the helpless man.

"What do you want?" The man finally asked.

"Well," Timothy started, "For starters, you can tell us what is wrong with my brother."

"What?"

"You are a doctor, right?" David put in.

"Y-yeah," The man stuttered, "But…"

"Oh," Timothy said and he smiled, "Sorry, let me try to make this a little more clearer; You are here to find out why my brother is sick. If you don't want to you will die here and now."

The man's eyes widened and he slowly got to his feet. He turned to David and said, "What seems to be the problem."

"I think I'm sick," David said sarcastically.

The doctor stuttered for a moment then regained his composure and said, "What sort of symptoms are you experiencing?"

"Dizziness, trouble breathing, tightness in chest, high fever, nausea, fatigue," David said, counting the symptoms on his fingers.

The doctor thought about it for a moment and looked around, "I need my medical bag." The Warrior that was holding it stepped forward. The doctor looked at it with wide eyes as the Warrior set the bag down in front of him and walked away. The doctor slowly reached down and picked the bag up and rummaged inside. He pulled out a stethoscope and put the ear pieces into his ear. He placed the chest piece against David's chest and listened to his heartbeat. The doctor furrowed his brow in thought and slowly removed the chest piece. He then proceeded to listen to David's breathing, temperature, and checked his blood pressure.

"Well?" David asked as the doctor slowly packed everything into his bag.

The doctor sighed and said, "The symptoms you described are accurate to those of Scarlet Fever. But I can't affirm that without taking a throat swab and testing the bacteria growth."

"Is it curable?" David asked.

"If it is Scarlet Fever, no. Since you live down here; it would be almost impossible to cure."

David nodded and said, "I think we can arrange an egg for you."

The doctor looked at David with a confused look. He tried backing away before making a dash to the exit. He was cut off by three of David's Warriors. They hissed at him and opened their mouths eagerly. One of them swung its tail out in front of it and struck the doctor; sending him flying backward. He hit a wall and slumped to the ground, in a daze. Before he could move, an egg was placed in front of him by a Warrior. The egg opened and the facehugger flew out.

Timothy watched as the facehugger got itself situated on the doctor's face. When it was, Timothy turned to look at his brother but saw that David was no longer standing next to him. Timothy looked around and saw David had walked back to his bed; a dark look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"What's up?" Timothy asked, walking after his brother.

David glared at his brother and said, "Didn't you hear the doctor; he can't cure me. I'm going to die."

Timothy didn't know what to say to console his little brother. So he just sat down next to him on his bed.

The two were silent for a moment and then David looked up at his brother, "Timothy, do you remember the times when you would go to the library when we were younger?"

"Yeah," Timothy answered, "I still go there sometimes; when the Queen isn't in need of anything. Why?"

"I was just wondering, did you read anything about…types of people?" Timothy looked at his brother with confusion, "It's just, I saw this person one day when I could still go out hunting. She was talking on her phone and she had blonde hair; like me. Suddenly, she started yelling into the phone and her hair just turned red."

Timothy's eyes widened and he looked away from his brother in thought, "Her hair turned red you say?"

"Yeah,"

Timothy closed his eyes as he attempted to concentrate. Finally, he slowly opened them and looked at his brother, "I think she was a Changer."

"A what?"

"I actually read this book just recently after getting back from a hunt. A Chanter is a person that has the ability to alter their appearance like their hair, eyes and skin color," Timothy said. He sighed and placed his head in his heads as he thought, "The dude who wrote the book calls it the Mirus Virus."

"Mirus Virus?" David repeated.

"Yeah," Timothy let out a groan in frustration, "I wish I could remember more. All I can remember is if a person with the Mirus Virus bites someone, that person becomes…a…" Timothy trailed off into thought and his eyes slowly moved to his brother.

"What?" David asked nervously.

"Don't you see?" Timothy said, suddenly excited.

"See what?"

"This! The answer to all our problems!"

"Still not getting the picture," David said, shaking his head.

"Ugh," Timothy said with a mix of exasperation and excitement and he turned away from David, "Stay here. I'll be back." Timothy started walking toward the exit of the Hive. As he passed the Warriors 

he smiled and nodded to them, "I'm going to need all three of you." The Warriors hissed eagerly and followed Timothy out of the Hive.

**A/N: I give full credit to the creation of the Mirus Virus to my best friend Sonya Elizabeth! The Vampires, Werewolves, and Changers are her work and the only reason I am using them is because I got her gracious permission to do so!**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Timothy followed the Warriors and soon they had exited the sewers. Once out, Timothy paused, trying to figure out where the Changers would be. He thought to himself that if David saw the Changer while he was out, he had to have been out hunting. Their mother had taught them the importance of only taking people that wouldn't be missed to avoid suspicion. So that left one place for the Changers to be; in the sewers with the rest of the homeless.

Timothy peered into the entrance of the only sewer system that wasn't infested with aliens. He got a good look inside, and when he saw nothing inside, stepped in. Two Warriors followed behind. Timothy continued walking; waiting to come across someone or something. Finally, the sound of voices reached his ears and Timothy quickened his steps. After walking a little more, Timothy came across a large group of people. The people stopped talking and stared at Timothy with suspicion. Timothy cleared his throat, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to figure out who were the Changers and who were just normal people; then an answer came to him.

"So, does anyone here know where I can find one of those Changer freaks?" Timothy asked.

One of the people, a young man stood up, "Calling us a freak?"

"No," Timothy answered with a grin, "Just wanted to see who was a Changer."

Two more people stood up, another guy and a girl. The second guy glared at Timothy and his hair turned red, "What do you want with us?"

"I was hoping for a volunteer."

"Volunteer for what? If we go with you, then we'll probably meet the same fate all those other people faced. First it was a guy with blond hair doing the kidnapping, accompanied by those two things beside you." Timothy glared at the guy; the aliens weren't _things_.

The girl then put in a word, "Then it was just the monsters; coming and collecting. But we figured out their pattern and have managed to avoid them."

Timothy grinned and said, "Till now."

"Callie," one of the guys said, "Stay out of this. You hardly know what you're doing." The girl glared but didn't say anything. The two guys stepped forward and stood in front of Callie.

Timothy grinned and said, "Well, I guess this won't be easy." The two Changers simultaneously jumped forward to strike Timothy, but the Warriors jumped in front and each one took on a Changer. The normal group of people screamed and backed up to get out of the way of the fight.

Timothy looked through the confusion of people until he spotted the girl, Callie, stepping back with the others to stay out of the way of the fight. Timothy grinned as the third Warrior stepped out of the shadows behind Callie. Timothy then watched as Callie figured out something was behind her. She turned around slowly to face the Warrior. Then, in a blink of an eye, the Warrior's second mouth shot out and pierced Callie in the chest. Timothy noticed the wound had already started to heal as Callie fell back. Her head hit the ground and she let out a gasp. The Warrior crouched down and examined the girl; to make sure she was unconscious. Then it hissed and picked her up; vanishing through the way it came.

Timothy grinned, the plan had worked, and whistled to the Warriors. They immediately backed away from the Changers and the boys stopped in confusion. Timothy grinned and did a mock tip of an invisible hat to them before turning and running back the way he came; the Warriors followed behind.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

As Timothy stepped out of the sewer he waited for the third Warrior to join the group. Once it had, still carrying Callie, the group made their way back to the Hive before the other Changers could catch up.

The Warrior carrying Callie placed her against the wall and set to work securing her body to the wall using its hardening saliva. David came up to Timothy and gave his brother a questioning look. Timothy just grinned and crouched down in front of Callie. He tapped her forehead with his first two fingers. Callie groaned as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She started struggling in an attempt to break free.

"That won't do you any good; that is some of the hardest stuff in the world. Even your enhanced strength can't tear it down," Timothy said. Callie ignored him and continued to twist and turn. Finally, her attempts became weak and she stopped struggling, "Finished?" Timothy asked.

"What do you want?" Callie asked, her eyes looking down to the ground.

"Your bite," Timothy said and his grin widened. Callie's head shot up and her eyes meet Timothy's.

"Bite?" David asked, "What's going on?"

"Changers, Vampires, and Werewolves have the ability to bite an unaffected human and pass along the Mirus Virus to them," Timothy said, still staring at Callie, "And anyone with the Mirus Virus don't get sick very easily because their bodies are a lot more stronger."

"And what would you say," Callie said, "If I were to tell you that I'm not interested in biting someone."

Timothy smiled, "You will spend the rest of your life breeding aliens for us." Callie looked confused so Timothy continued, "You know, like the other captured people?"

Callie looked around and her eyes rested on the doctor. His head was hanging limply, his chin resting on his chest. His chest had a large hole in it where something had seemed to force its way out from inside the man's chest. Callie's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"What are you talking about?" David said, "How many times can a person be a host?"

"People who have the Mirus Virus heal very fast. Meaning she will just keeping healing; chestburster after chestburster. And just think about it; the species she will create," Timothy said and he turned back to Callie, "Unless she offers her bite."

Callie bowed her head and then slowly raised it again, "Who do I have to bite to get out of here?"

"My brother," Timothy said.

"WHAT?" David shouted, "Are you out of your mind?"

"I want you getting well," Timothy said.

"You're crazy!" David said.

"I thought we established that some 10 years ago," Timothy said back.

"Hello?" Callie said and both brothers turned to her, "Can I just get this over with so I can go home?"

"Sure, if you are in a hurry to go back to the sewers," Timothy said and he gestured for his brother to step forward. David did, slightly hesitantly, until he was standing directly in front of Callie.

"So where I'm I being bitten?" David asked.

"On your arm would be the easiest," Callie replied. David slowly raised his arm up to Callie and offered the underside of his arm to her. Callie opened her mouth and bit down into the flesh of David's arm. David immediately pulled away with a gasp. Timothy gazed down at the arc of teeth marks on his brother's arm.

"So now what happens?" David asked, looking at Callie.

"Well, the virus will spread through your system, killing off all the red blood cells and mutating all other cells."

"What?" David asked, terror on his face.

"Don't worry," Callie said, "It's not going to hurt you; you'll be unconscious."

"What?" David repeated.

Callie just rolled her eyes and said, "Can I go now?"

"Not yet," Timothy said as David opened his mouth, "I want to make sure everything's okay."

Callie just sighed and leaned back, "He'll go unconscious in about five minutes and won't wake up for another two hours while the virus takes effect."

"Here that David?" Timothy asked. David nodded; his face slightly green.

"Do you want to go to the Queen and stay with her?" Timothy asked. David nodded slowly and walked over to the Queen. She hissed gently as David climbed up her back. David sighed as he reached the Queen's back and curled up once again behind her crest. His eyes closed and his body relaxed.

"So," Timothy said, turning back to Callie, "I was wondering; if you wouldn't mind…"

"I'm not about to end up like that guy," Callie said nodding her head towards the doctor's lifeless body.

"But you'll just heal over," Timothy said, "Please, I want to see what the result would be!"

"Then find some other Changer, because I'm not interested in having something come bursting through my chest!"

"Fine, fine," Timothy said and he walked up to Callie. He grabbed at the cocoon and pulled it off in one fluid movement. Callie stumbled before managing to regain her footing. She looked at Timothy, as though afraid he might not let her go. Timothy just smiled and nodded his head. He heard her let out a sigh of relief before she turned and ran out of the Hive. Timothy laughed as she ran and turned back to his brother; he was still unconscious and Timothy sighed; it was going to be a long wait.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"Way cool!" Timothy said with a smile as David changed his blonde hair to vibrant blue. David had woken up a couple of hours ago and had already gotten his new abilities under control. David smiled; happy to finally get his older brother's approval on something.

"Check this out!" David said. He closed his eyes and his hair turned from blue to black. David opened his eyes and they were dark blue.

"Now you really do look like my brother," Timothy said.

"That doesn't mean you won't stop teasing me, does it?"

"Nope, of course not!" Timothy said with a grin. His smile vanished as he said, "Take care little bro."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Home. You don't expect me to stay here forever? Do you?," Timothy asked.

"No, but…"

"I have my own Hive to look after, remember?" Timothy said.

_Thank you so much for all you have done. You have helped your brother, and you have helped me, _The Queen said.

"Say hi to Mom and Dad for me," David said.

"If Mom even talks to me," Timothy said to himself under his breath. He and his Warriors ran out of the Hive and began the long journey home.

* * *

Timothy walked down the stairs of his own Hive and was greeted with a chorus of joyful hisses. Some of the aliens ran up to him and rubbed their heads against his hands. Timothy sighed; it was good to finally be home.

_Welcome home, Timothy,_ The Queen said, _Your mother wants to have a word with you before she leaves; if you do not mind._

Timothy looked around and found his mother off to the side; sitting on the old bed. Timothy walked over to her and sat down next to her. Ali raised her eyes and smiled. She stood up and said, "Well, good luck with your Hive!"Suddenly, the Queen shrieked and Ali flinched slightly, sitting back down.

"What's going on?" Timothy asked.

Ali turned back to him and rolled her eyes, "My daughter thinks I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For the way I treated you. She spoke to me about what you said to her before you left. She thinks I should say sorry for the way I have been acting. She says that's not how a mother should act," Ali said.

"Its alright," Timothy said. Even though she didn't show it, Ali was having a hard time telling her son this so Timothy added, "You are a very great mother."

Ali smiled and started to stand but then flinched again as the Queen let out another hiss. Ali sighed and reached forward and wrapped her son into an embrace. Timothy sat there awkwardly for a moment and then returned his mother's hug. Before the moment could last, Ali pulled away and stood up. Timothy thought he saw a single tear fall from his mother's cheek.

"Mom," Timothy started to say.

"I'm sorry Timothy, but I don't think I will be coming back. I can't be the mother you want me to be," Ali said. Mike stepped forward and tried to put a hand around Ali's shoulder but she pulled away from him. Mike turned back to Timothy and gave him a sympathetic look. Then TJ came up and Ali lead the way back out of the Hive. Timothy slowly lowered himself back on to the bed and buried his head in his hands.

_Timothy, it will be alright,_ The Queen said. When Timothy didn't respond the Queen added, _Would you like to go hunting? That used to always cheer you up and I could do with a few more hosts.  
_

Timothy nodded and stood up. One of the Warriors, whom he had come extremely close to during the visits to his siblings, came forward and stood next to him. Timothy placed a hand on the Warrior's head and looked down at the ground. When he raised his head, his eyes were sparkling and he smiled as he said in a low voice, "Let the hunt begin."

* * *


End file.
